Don't Stop Dancing
by Ana Hakubi
Summary: Uma song fic especial de Dia dos Pais com a música do Creed.Spoilers menores do terceiro movie da série, Tenka Hadou no Ken.Em homenagem ao Inu-papa!


**Don't Stop Dancing**

_At times life is wicked and I just can´t see the light_

_A silver lining sometimes isn´t enough_

_To make some wrongs seem right_

_Whatever life brings_

_I´ve been through everything_

_And now I´m on my knees again_

A noite está fria.Mas Sesshoumaru não sente o vento gélido, não como uma pessoa comum sentiria, por isso continua caminhando no mesmo ritmo.

Rin, que falara sem parar a tarde toda, agora estava quieta.A um dado momento, Sesshoumaru cortou o silêncio.

- Por que ainda não está dormindo, Rin?

- Ahn?...Eu...não consigo... – a voz era um fiapo tremido.Ela nunca reclamaria diretamente, como uma pessoa comum faria.

- Vamos parar por hoje.

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many _

_feel this way_

Em volta da fogueira, Jaken e Ann Unn já dormiam serenamente.Encostado a uma árvore, Sesshoumaru parecia cochilar de olhos abertos, mas estava bem acordado para ver que Rin, mais encolhida do que um passarinho, o mirava.Ou melhor, mirava a pele que carregava.Ela ainda tremia.

- Rin – disse de repente – Venha aqui.

Ela obedeceu.

- Durma. – ele disse, fechando os olhos e ajeitando a pele para que ela caísse um pouco no chão.Sentiu que, timidamente, Rin enrolou-se ali, e logo relaxou.

Depois de um tempo, sentiu outro movimento.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

- O que é? – não chegou a abrir os olhos.

- O que é aquilo na Lua?

- Aquilo...? – ele abriu um dos olhos, e depois o outro, como se o interesse aumentasse.Pouco a pouco, a Lua ia sendo engolida por uma sombra.

_Children don´t stop dancing_

_Believe you can fly_

_Away...­away_

- Aquilo é um eclipse lunar.Isso acontece de vez em quando.

Rin se ajeitou para ver melhor o céu.

- Eu nunca tinha visto um... – ela parecia encantada – Sesshoumaru-sama, o senhor já viu um antes?

Ele piscou, o olhar perdendo-se junto com a luz da Lua.

_At times life´s unfair and you know it´s plain to see_

_Hey God I know I´m just a dot in this world_

_Have you forgot about me?_

_Whatever life brings_

_I´ve been through everything_

_And now I´m on my knees again_

Achei você.Anda, saia daí.

O pequeno youkai obedeceu à voz enérgica acima dele, saindo do meio dos arbustos. Estava todo lanhado de espinhos, mas não reclamava.

- Isso não foi nada esperto, Sesshoumaru. – o grande youkai abaixou-se, arrancando rapidamente um dos espinhos do rosto do menino.Ele fungou.

- Eu só estava caçando, pai... – justificou-se, passando a mão na ferida do rosto e lambendo o sangue.O adulto sorriu paternalmente.

- O que eu disse sobre manter um olho na presa e outro no trajeto dela?Mas isso acontece.Dê-me a sua mão.

O garoto obedeceu.Não pôde disfarçar o olhar arregalado quando viu o pai manifestar o Doukassou com a mão livre.

- Não se assuste, não vai doer.Está em você também.

- Não to assustado... – resmungou.Mas manteve-se teso enquanto os espinhos de sua mãozinha iam derretendo ao contato com o gás verde.

- Pode fazê-lo você mesmo.Viu?Não resta marca nenhuma. – deu tapinhas nas costas da mão do filho ao terminar.Então, o encarou mais seriamente, ainda que não deixasse de sorrir.

- Por que estava caçando um lobo branco?

- Como o senhor sabe que era um lobo branco?

- Eu estava observando.Mas está com tanta fome assim?

- Não.Eu queria a pele dele.

- Ahhhhhhhh.Que idéia de jerico foi essa? – bateu de leve na cabeça dele.

- Você tem uma! – emburrou-se um pouco.

- Oh, claro.Veja, ela serve em mim.Mas a pele daquele lobo te mataria sufocado – revirou os olhos – Se ele não te esmagasse antes...

- Ele não era tão grande assim.

- Ora, não é difícil ser maior do que você! – tirou de repente o manto de pele,jogando-o sobre o garoto, que não teve tempo de fugir.

- Pai!Ei!Isso...droga!!!!!! – ele se debatia, mas não achava a saída.O pai riu, e continuava rindo quando liberou um esbaforido Sesshoumaru.

- Viu?É bastante quente, não?

_But I know I must go on_

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many _

_feel this way_

- Uma vez, eu vi um.Há muito tempo.Está quente aí?

- Sim... – Rin sorriu – Sesshoumaru-sama, a Lua vai ficar assim a noite toda?

-Não.Apenas algumas horas.É o bastante.

_Children don´t stop dancing _

_Believe you can fly.._

_Away...AWAY..._

- Se o eclipse acabar, e eu não voltar, você já sabe.Adeus, Sesshoumaru.

Com essas palavras, o grande cão demônio desapareceu no céu, se misturando entre as nuvens.Sesshoumaru voou até o pico de pedra mais próximo.A casa dos humanos era longe.Tudo isso para presenciar o nascimento do pequeno hanyou.

- Uma noite tão bonita para aquela coisa nascer... –sentou-se e esperou, mirando a Lua que sumia.

Depois de um tempo, um cheiro de fumaça infectou uma área imensa, ao menos para quem tinha um faro excepcional.Ao segui-lo Sesshoumaru chegou às cinzas da casa nobre, onde o ar era o de um cemitério.

- Pai? – olhou para o céu.A luz da Lua voltava a alumiar o cenário.

- Não há mais nada a fazer aqui...

O eclipse terminara.

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Forget the pain and forget the sorrows_

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_Forget the pain and forget the sorrows!_

- Teve um desses quando eu nasci.A mãe me contou. – Inuyasha apontou o céu para Kagome, que sentou-se ao lado dele.

- Eu nunca tinha visto um eclipse da Lua!

- Eu também não.Afinal, nem abria os olhos na época, né?

- Então, vamos aproveitar.Não demora a acabar.

- Hum.

_Oh I know I must go on _

_Although I hurt I must be strong_

_Because inside I know that many _

_feel this way_

- Então, meu pai era um demônio?Eu sou um demônio, é isso? – o garoto sentenciou, apelando para a mãe.Ela o olhou serenamente.

- Seu pai era melhor do que muitos homens que conheci.Tenho muito orgulho de ter sido mulher dele.Não adianta negar, sua herança é visível. – Izayoi enlaçou o filho, e mostrou seu reflexo no espelho.

- Eu sou esquisito. – ele desviou o olhar.

- Diferente.Sim, você é, e...vai ouvir isso muito ainda, querido... – ela falava com tristeza e uma nota de culpa na voz.Inuyasha se aconchegou mais nela, tentando expressar toda a ternura que conseguia.

- Eu não tô brabo com você, mãe.Eu fico com mais raiva dos meninos que te xingam que dos que me xingam.As mães deles é que falam essas coisas...ensinam eles...você nunca me ensinou nada disso, você é boazinha.

- Você aprende tudo sozinho, Inuyasha. – ela falou, sem zanga.Ele corou.

- Eles dizem que meu nome é de demônio..."Inuyasha"...

- Seu pai o nomeou.E ele te deu um nome de youkai, que te põe no mesmo nível de qualquer outro da raça dele.Isso porque ele teria orgulho em apresentá-lo como filho.

- Hum.Só ele, eu acho...

- Inuyasha – ela olhou com carinho nos olhos dele – eu não vou mentir.As pessoas têm medo do que não conhecem.Os youkais e os humanos não se conhecem.Você tem a chance, no seu sangue, de mudar isso.É difícil?É.Foi difícil comigo e com seu pai também.Mas, se você souber tirar o melhor de suas heranças, vai entender, de coração, a ambas as espécies.E será forte como ninguém.

- Serei...?Eu..não entendo, mãe! – afundou o rosto no kimono dela, querendo afogar o súbito nó na garganta.

- Um dia, entenderá, meu filho.Não se martirize...

_Children don´t stop dancing_

_Believe u can fly_

_Away...Away_

- Você não está olhando a Lua. – Kagome puxou de leve a orelha de Inuyasha, acordando-o.Ele sorriu.

- Não mesmo.Estava longe.Kagome...

- Quê?

- Você gosta do meu nome?

- Se eu gosto? – pensou um pouco – É diferente...mas é um nome muito com você!

- Sei...foi meu pai quem escolheu.Parece que foi a última coisa que ele fez...

- Engraçado...Quero dizer, mesmo que vocês não tenham se conhecido, ele te deu algo que você vai levar para sempre...

- Parece que ele sabia...e tentou compensar como pôde. – suspirou – Olhe.A Lua voltou.

- É.Ela sempre volta. – Kagome levantou-se – Vamos entrar?Está bem frio.

- Vamos, sim. – deu uma última olhada para a Lua, que voltara totalmente – _Boa noite, pai._

_Children don´t stop dancing_

_Believe u can fly_

_Away...Away_

- Acabou.Agora, já passa da hora de dormir.

- Sim.. – Rin espreguiçou-se – Boa noite...Sesshoumaru...sama... – dormiu quase no mesmo instante, sem nem ter tempo de se deitar direito.Sesshoumaru ajeitou a cabeça dela, para que não acordasse de mau jeito.

- _Segurou até o fim.Faz sentido.Provavelmente, não verá outro desses em sua vida..._

Antes de fechar os olhos, Sesshoumaru encarou novamente a Lua, que parecia ainda mais brilhante do que antes do fenômeno.

- _Então...deve estar feliz, certo, pai?Boa noite._

_Am I hiding in the shadows?_

_are we hiding in the shadows?_

Comentários Finais: AHHHHH uma songfic bonitinha para o Dia dos Pais...eu não podia deixar de homenagear o Inu-papa depois de assistir ao movie 3, né?Essa é bem simples, mas é de coração Foi meio difícil achar uma música, mas acho que essa cai bem, ao menos pra mim...


End file.
